The Legend of Nightshade and Xavier : The beginning
by FrostTheDragoness
Summary: Xavier & Nightshade are thrown into a war they know anything about. it's up to them to help save the world and free Cynder & Spyro from the Dark Master. But what can they do to fight something that they know nothing about? As they continue though hardships, they will make new friends, even realize that they have more together. OCxOC. No hates/flames. T for use of mild language
1. Prologue: Raids and shattered eggs

**me: I do not own anything but my ocs.**

**Nightshade: please review!**

**Xavier: don't let any of us down! **

* * *

It was a calm night, one that no one would expect any thing to happen,not even a raid. It was the Year of The Dragon, and the survival of the dragon race depended on those eggs. Ignitus, guardian and the master of fire, as well as seven other guardians, happily looked over the eggs placed all around the grotto. It was the guardians job to watch over each new generation. He Looked proudly down on a purple egg with red spots, While two other guardians held their own eggs before placing them safely into their nest. Ignitus went back to watching the rest of the many eggs within the grotto. The fragile peace of the night was shattered when the ground and walls shook violently, catching Ignitus off guard. Volteer

came running as if he were being chased by an invisible enemy.

"You must save them!" Volteer cried.

"The Dark Armies have come." A deep red said, almost emotionless.

"They are attacking!" A Sickly green dragoness half-panicked.

A white and silver dragoness looked at Ignitus. "Get the Eggs to safety. We'll give you as much time as we can."

A near black grey dragon stood up. "They-" he gestured to the eggs, a glint in his eyes. "Are counting on you."

All the occupants other than the fire guardian and the eggs left to hold back the Dark Armies. Ignitus panicked and flew away with the first two eggs he touched. He flew some distance before landing. Ignitus pulled a severed mushroom head in front of him and gently placed the eggs in the comfort of the head before pushing it away from the edge and into the Silver River. Ignitus stood up straight as the eggs floated away, down the silver river and to safety and far from the war, hopefully.

"May the ancestors look after you!" He called after the two eggs before muttering, "May they look after us all..."

Ignitus flew away as the eggs floated down the river. The old red returned to the grotto only to find the eggs smashed and the guardians overrun. Ignitus didn't see the other pair of eggs that had looked almost exactly like the first two anywhere. Meanwhile the two eggs that were saved came to a stop next to a clearing in a swamp not too far from the ruined dragon temple. A pair of dragonflies happened across the eggs.

"Flash, where do you think they came from?" The pink one asked.

"I Have no idea, Nina." Flash replied calmly.

"What should we do? We can't just leave them here." Nina was obviously a little worried.

"I know, Nina." Flash half-groaned.

The pair thought for a moment. Nina was the first to say something.

"Well, that leaves only one option, to take care of them." Nina said, determined.

As the pair discussed whether to keep them or not when the shells began to crack and an adorable little black face with huge violet eyes poked out of the black egg. Seconds later the purple one's head poked out of a hole in the side of the egg. They gave the two dragon hatchlings names. The black, dark grey and red one with violet eyes was named Nightshade, and the purple, yellow-orange and gold one Xavier. They lived peacefully and happily for some time, playing with their dragonfly brother, Sparx. But unknown to the the little family, That the three would play a role bigger than anyone will ever realize in the raging war. They would be the hope, the light for the realms and some day even save them. But for now they will be young and play.

* * *

** Ignitus: Those poor young ones.**

**Me: Sad, but necessary.**

**Volteer: That is tragic, sorrowful-**

**Me: I think they get the point, Volteer.**

**Volteer: ...**


	2. I A 'harmless' game of tag

**Thanks for the Click! Now read and enjoy! **

**Nightshade, Xavier © Me; Sparx, Spyro © Sierra/Krome studios**

* * *

Fifteen Years passed since Nina and Flash adopted the two dragons. The two grew up, happily playing with Sparx. It was on an ordinary day, with an ordinary game of Hide 'n' seek. It was Nightshade's turn to seek while Xavier and Sparx hide. The light purple hid behind a large boulder, snickering as the small black counted.

"Ready or not, here I come!" The small black called as she turned.

Despite having grown up with the smaller black, Xavier knew they weren't actually related. He just had a feeling… more of A hunch, really. He couldn't prove it. Xavier was too lost in thought to notice Nightshade was standing right behind him.

"BOO!" Nightshade yelled.

Xavier yelped and lost his balance. He fell face first in the muddy ground, glaring at nothing in particular. Nightshade laughed at the purple.

"Don't you have to find Sparx now?" Xavier muttered, standing back up.

"Oh. Right. But where could he be hiding?" Nightshade asked before taking off in the air.

Xavier sighed and shook his head, uttering silent curses. Like he'd know. Sparx is better at hiding. Nightshade flew a bit ahead, Xavier followed a bit slower. Xavier wondered if Sparx was even their brother. He and Nightshade looked nothing like dragonflies. He shrugged it off and followed Nightshade. The two spotted the golden aura of their dragonfly friend.

"I see you Sparxy!" The black chirped.

"Seeing isn't catching, Black Girl." Sparx laughed.

"You are in soooo much trouble when I tell mom!" Nightshade yelled.

Xavier shook his head as the golden dragonfly zoomed away. Nightshade ran to catch Sparx, who zig-zagged around the clearing they were playing in. Xavier followed after, moving a bit slower than the other two. She chased Sparx till they came to a gorge with weak-looking branches going across it. Sparx flew across and waited at the other end. Nightshade spread her wings and flapped a few times, so as to get off the ground and flew to Sparx. As soon as the black approached, the dragonfly zoomed away.

"Come on, slow poke! Sparx is getting away!" Nightshade called.

Xavier sighed and charged as fast as he could. He exhaled the breath he'd been holding and continued to follow Nightshade at a walk. They finally caught up to Sparx only because there was huge vines covering the exit. Sparx was looking at his brother and sister, taunting them like usual. A frogweed popped up behind Sparx and ate him.

"Hey! Let me outta here you overgrown weed!" Sparx's muffled voice yelled. "Hey guys, could you get me outta here?"

Xavier and Nightshade exchanged a grin. Both were thinking the same thing: payback time, for all those names Sparks called the pair.

"I don't know, dude. Those frogweed's gotta eat too." Xavier said calmly.

"Come on Nightshade, help a brother out." Sparx pleaded.

"I'll help, on one condition." Nightshade bargained.

"What is it already!? My wings are getting moldy!" Sparx yelled desperately.

Xavier smirked and Nightshade giggled.

"You stop calling me mean names and stop calling Xavier fat." Nightshade prompted.

"Alright, alright! Give this thing a good whack!" Sparx demanded.

Xavier walked up and stabbed the frogweed with his tail-spade. It spit up Sparx then sunk into the ground. Sparx was thrown right into Nightshade's chest, then fell to the ground.

"That was terrible. Now I smell almost as bad as you guys." Sparx said as he took to the air, brushing himself off. "Which is pretty bad! See ya' suckers!"

Sparx zoomed through a hole in the vines. Xavier's tail twitched in irritation.

"He is so gonna get it when I catch him." Xavier growled.

Nightshade nodded in agreement then walked up to the vines and sliced then with her tail-blade. After their first encounter with the frogweed, there were many more then usual. The pair beat them with ease. They later began to encounter Bulb Spiders, which were much more difficult to beat. When they caught up with Sparx, they were in front of the very place their parents told them to not go in. It seemed like it had once been the head of a huge beast, The jaws parted enough to allow small animals through. Xavier somehow managed to fit in through the small gap.

"You know that we're not allowed to go in there Sparx." Nightshade reminded the dragonfly.

"Since when did you care?" Sparx questioned.

"Since you keep getting us all in trouble!" Nightshade yelled uncharacteristically. Xavier and Sparx were shocked to say the least. They rarely, if ever, see or hear Nightshade angry.

"It's not like anyone will find out." Xavier assured Nightshade. "And plus, I'll protect you if something bad happens."

Nightshade sighed in defeat and again Sparx took off at top speed. Nightshade followed after breaking a gap big enough for them to fit through.

"Hey, has anyone seen a huge purple thing and a black blob? I seem to have lost mine." Sparx asked nothing in particular.

"He is so toast when I get my paws on him..." Xavier growled.

They emerged from the cave after kicking some frogweed butt. When they saw Sparx, he was teasing them. Someone, or something, snatched Sparx from the air.

"**_Sparx!_**" Xavier yelled.

Whatever it was that snatched sparx was on high ground.

"I thought all of youz was dead." It said, shocked.

"As did I." Another voice mused.

Nightshade caught a glance at their company. The last one that spoke looked almost exactly like Xavier, only their horns and colors were off. This one looked… darker, somehow. Whoever he was, gave off a sense of impending doom, for the lack of better words.

"Attack. Kill them, and you will be punished severely. Understood, Commander?" The look-alike said.

"Youz got it general!" The first speaker chimed.

"Good. I expect you to return by sundown. They better be unscathed." With that the general flew away.

Apes circled the pair, leaving them with no escape. Xavier's body lowered into a defensive crouch, Ready to take down the threat. Nightshade, still slightly frightened, prepared for the fight.

* * *

**I know. A cliffhanger. There are alot of those. Just seemed fitting. But, now i should be able to make this longer, know that i have a bit more practice. See the box? Click and tell me how i'v done and what i could do better. Don't be rude or mean about it though.**


	3. II Gotta love the apes

**Me: Welp, Here's the new and improved chapter two. I hope you enjoy it and that.**

* * *

Nightshade scanned her enemy's ranks, noting little things in her head.

Most of them are small, wearing very little protection. The small black thought. But how am I gonna take them all out before I just can't fight anymore?

Nightshade flapped once, and since her wings were a bit bigger than most dragons', she was able to fly up about twelve or so feet. She dove and picked up one of her enemies; clawing and biting. She hated the taste and feel of blood, even Bulb Spider blood, which was more like green goo. She tried to look vicious, but instead looked more panicked than anything. All she wanted to do was run. But she stayed, for her friends. She kept fighting, even though she was tired and wanted to give up. It seemed like for every one they killed, two took it's place. Nightshade divebombed another ape, while Xavier raked his claws across one's chest. Nightshade focused on the enemy and took down as many as she could. The little black could hear Sparx complaining. Nightshade dove one last time, ramming right into a ape. Nightshade bit the ape's arm, flinching as the warm blood coated her tongue and muzzle.

"You wait till I get out of here!" Sparx raged.

"Can you shut up for once, Sparx?" Xavier snapped.

Nightshade smiled at the two. She felt her body getting slower and heavier. She always knew it would happen eventually. Xavier was still going strong. The small black always knew Xavier would win a long, drawn out fight. She knew he could handle it. Nightshade was much smaller and therefore not as well suited for combat. The little black could hear even more running towards them. She felt something in the pit of her stomach. What happened next was a blur. A wall of red sped towards the charging apes, Catching the bunch off guard. Nightshade slumped to the ground, utterly exhausted. The small black tried to pick herself up, but slumped back down to the ground.

Xavier turned to Nightshade, nodding his thanks. He quickly dispatched the apes. Xavier rushed to Nightshade.

"Are you alright?!" The light purple panicked.

"Stop worrying about me and help Sparx!" Nightshade snapped.

Xavier recoiled but listened. He turned back to the last remaining ape glared at the young purple. Xavier glared back, his face twisted with rage. The large ape picked up the little cage and jumped down from the cliff. The scruffy beast let the cage go and it fell to the ground. Xavier snorted at the ape.

This asshole is fucking dead when I get my paws on it. Messing with Sparx, even though he's annoying, is a bad idea. Xavier thought.

"Do you always go hide when shit goes bad?" Xavier asked. When the ape didn't respond, the purple continued. "Or are you scared that you'll get your ass powned?"

The ape charged with a battle cry. Xavier lashed out, fire cloaking his claws. The attack hit and caused the ape to cry out in pain. Xavier struck the ape with his fiery claws. The ape ran from the purple, grabbing Nightshade. The small black was out cold. Xavier roared and breathed a stream of fire at the ape. When the fire reached its target, the ape dropped to the ground and rolled about, trying to put out the raging fire. Xavier walked to the cage that held Sparx. The purple broke it open for the dragonfly. Sparx sighed.

"Finally free! Feels soooo good!" Sparx cried as he flitted away from the cage.

Xavier ignored the dragonfly and walked to Nightshade. The light purple sat down and waited for the little black to wake up.

"So…" Sparx started.

"So what?" Xavier asked.

"Are we even gonna be home by dark?" Sparx hesitated.

Xavier didn't answer Sparx's question. Nightshade shifted.

"What now? That…thing is still running around somewhere." Sparx pointed out.

Xavier stared ahead blankly. Sparx waited for the light purple to answer. Xavier looked around at the bloody battlefield. All of the blood, it would mess with Nightshade to see the reddened ground. Xavier huffed impatiently.

"I don't know and I don't give a shit if it's alive or not." Xavier finally responded.

Sparx went silent after the light purple's words. Xavier sighed and apologized to the gold dragonfly. Nightshade opened one deep violet eye and stared straight at Xavier. The light purple shifted, uncomforted by her stare. The little black stood up.

"Sorry. I Wasn't able to hold out..." Nightshade murmured.

"Hey, It's fine, Black Girl. You were great out there." Sparx comforted.

"He's right. You were brave and strong out there." Xavier smiled.

Nightshade looked between the two boys, looking a bit were wrongs and she knew it. They were lying for her own good, but she wasn't looking for a lie. Nightshade turned to leave, spreading her dark red wings. She took off, Flying instead of walking. Xavier shook his head and started on the way back to their home. Sparx raised a brow and quickly flew after Xavier, yelling, 'Wait for me, Bro!'.

...

A dark purple dragon watched the pair with interest, a bit surprised at the way things had played out. The dark purple hadn't expected the pair to fight well enough to kill all those apes. He had a grin plastered on his face. He planned to use the weakest as bait.

That will surely work. He seems too protective of the black to let her get taken. He chuckled with excitement. This will be fun.

The purple hovered in the same spot, going over his plan multiple times. He sighed and sped to the north west.

"Now to get working…" The dark purple muttered to himself.

* * *

**Me: YES! Epic ending is epic.**

**All: *facepaw***

**Me: Please let me know how it is and if i'm making the events happen too fast. Just don't be rude about it. And a huge thanks to everyone who actually cares to read my story and my amazing beta HKGhost.**


End file.
